


Still One of Kind To Me

by BarcelonaFanForever



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarcelonaFanForever/pseuds/BarcelonaFanForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo gives Cris a call after Real Madrid's defeat against Atletico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Heartbroken after Real's loss to Atletico today. It's also been a controversial day for our favorite CR7. However, just like anyone else I think he snapped and we all know that when people snap often they say a lot of things they don't mean. Not defending him, but not criticizing him either. Which, if I might point out a lot of people were doing.

He knew he shouldn’t be calling. 

The last time him and Leo had talked was at the Ballon D’Or. Of course it hadn’t been much talking. Every time he had gone near Leo his precious little lapdog had bared his teeth right at Cristiano. Cristiano had wanted to laugh. 

Did Neymar know how many times Cris had actually had Leo? Had touched him more than just a cordial handshake or warm hug? All the nights in Madrid or Barcelona or somewhere in between where it was just him and Leo. Of course Cris would never be able to hold Leo’s hand in public, kiss his cheek, show up to games and proudly support him. 

Maybe that’s why the last time they had talked Cris had said things. Awful, gut wrenching heartbreaking things. And Leo had just stared at him impassively wearing his game face. The face he gave to the media and extra nosy reporters. The face that he had for Cris was something that the Portuguese had gotten used to. A face full of love, tenderness, and pure affection. A face that Leo rarely showed except to the people he truly loved. And Cris had been one of them. 

But the night of the Ballon D’Or, a night that was full of celebration had ended up with Leo pushing past Cris in the rented hotel room that was supposed to be just for the both of them. After that Cris had spent the night in the room alone, huddled under the covers and playing an on and off game with sleep. 

He had been tempted to go after Leo. At one point he had come down in the massive ball room, but he had seen Antonella. Seen how the beautiful brunette had snuggled closely together with Leo. How the Argentinean had one arm wrapped around her waist laughing at something she said, his eyes crinkling up in typical Leo fashion, dimples on full display. On Leo’s lap sat their son Thiago who was dozing off to sleep but the scene was so beautiful that no one, not even Neymar dared to go near them. So what was Cris supposed to do there? He would’ve stood out like a sore thumb. So he stood in the entrance watching as the trio laughed happily without a care in the world of who was watching. 

He didn’t know for how long he stood there. But he did slip away right before Leo noticed that he was creeping on their very personal family moment. 

The next morning Cris woke up extra early. Hopes of seeing Leo in an attempt to apologize all went downhill when he reached downstairs and was informed by Marcelo that Leo, Antonella, and Neymar had all left back for Barcelona.   
He felt disappointed. And just like that he ignored Marcelo and Sergio’s worried glances. He called Leo once he got home and spent almost every day after that wishing for a call or a text back.


	2. Cris' Phone Call From his favorite Argentinian.

When the final whistle blows Cris felt crushed. There were no words to really describe it. How he felt. In the corner of his eye he saw the entire Atletico team jumping up and down with joy. Behind him he could hear the disappointed calls turning into jeers mocking both him and his team. 

He dodged Sergio’s outstretched hand ignored the worried glances his captain shot him. He needed to get away. So he stormed down the tunnel fast and eager. And for the first time in his life Cristiano Ronaldo ran away from something in his life. 

***  
He didn’t know how long he was sitting in the security parking lot. He stared at the ground willing everything to go away. For the day to go away. Tomorrow he would wake up with Junior laying right next to him without having to worry about what would be about him on the media. But as much as he wished for the comforts of his home and his son he couldn’t make the day disappear. 

He was about to stand up when the buzzing from his phone in his pockets alerted him that someone was trying to call him. 

“I’m not in the mood to talk Sergio. Whatever it is it can wait till practice no?”

“…It’s not Sergio.” 

Cris stopped. He was pretty sure he was dreaming. Dreaming because the person on the other end of the line probably wasn’t even who he sounded like. Any minute someone else would pop on the other end of the line and laugh at Cris mocking him for what seemed to be the second time of what also seemed to be the longest day of Cris’ life. 

“Leo….?” He uttered the words softly gripping the phone very tightly to his ear. 

There was a moment of silence before Leo let out that embarrassed chuckle. The chuckle that Cris had always associated with the petite Argentinean standing there and rubbing the back of his neck while his cheeks turned very pink. 

“I shouldn’t even be calling this is so stupid.” Leo rambled. And Cris panicked. Later he would probably cringe at his overly eager attempt to keep Leo on the phone. 

“WAIT! LEO!” 

There was a pause and Cris let out a frustrated groan. Great. Now just like everything had slipped away Leo had slipped away again. 

“I’m still here.” 

Cris sighed, relief probably palpable just from that sigh. 

 

“Wait? Why are you calling?”   
“I saw the game. And I heard your comments about your teammates. And I figured…. I figured that you needed someone to talk to. Or someone to listen”

Leo saw the game. Cris wanted to cover his face and die of embarrassment. 

“Cris? Are you there?” Leo’s voice came out uncertain and timid. 

“I’m here. I guess you might think I’m such dick right?” Cris said as he stared at the pavement beneath his cleats. There was a moment of silence and Cris knew what Leo was thinking. 

“A dick? For what you said? To the rest of the world yea. You might be the biggest dick right now.” 

“And to you?” Cris said his heart beating even faster. Screw the world. He didn’t care what the rest of the world thought but Leo. Leo was a completely different story. 

“I get where you’re coming from. I mean it’s probably not what I would’ve said but I think anyone who knows you can probably realize and understand that it’s just the frustration and loss talking.” Leo started speaking again. 

Cris nodded his mind blank. He wanted to say so many things to Leo. Beg, apologize, grovel at his feet.   
“I’m a stupid ass! I don’t deserve you! And I probably already lost you.” In his heart he feared that Leo would break the news to him. The news that he was no longer missing Cristiano or that he had moved on. Not that Cris would blame him. Anyone who had said the things he had said to Leo would probably have to reduce their hopes of ever getting another chance again. 

He was torn out of his thoughts when Leo started talking again. 

“Cris. I know right now the media is going crazy over what’s going on and how Real is looking this season. But…” Leo’s voice sounded eager and anxious. Almost like the next few words he was going to tell Cris were of utmost importance. 

“But what Leo?” Cris said his heart beating at a rate that was so alarming that the Real Madrid medics would have a heart attack if they were to check it right now. 

“But you need to ignore them! They’re media. It’s their job to tear us down one day and then build us up the next. And you are still in amazing form. You’re Cristiano Ronaldo and you’re still one of the best and it’s still a pleasure to be in the sport with you.”   
Cris stared at the ground and then at the sky and then back at the ground again before he found his voice. 

“What does this mean Leo?” 

There was a short pause on the other side of the line as if the other man was also struggling to find the words that would explain the mini rant that he had just gone on. 

“It means that I love you Cristiano Ronaldo. And at the end of the day whether the rest of the world sees it or not you are still one of a kind to me.” 

***

Hours later when Sergio Ramos finally found his teammate sitting on the pavement he was quite alarmed. 

“Everything okay Cris?” he asked tentatively bracing himself for the worst from the older man. However, Sergio would’ve been lying if he wasn’t the slightest bit shocked and the beaming smile of perfect white teeth Cristiano flashed him. He also went a little blind for a few seconds. Not for too long though and Sergio watched thoroughly dazed as the Portuguese man walked away full of smiles and happiness. 

He was still slightly dazed as he pulled out his phone and dialed the number at the top of his recent call history list.

“Hello?” 

“You were right Leo.” Sergio said as he stared after the retreating back of his teammate. 

“You were right by saying that Cristiano Ronaldo is truly one of a kind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't written in a while so I decided to revamp my entrance with a cute little Cris and Leo story. Just to clarify I love both Real AND Barcelona. While I ship Cris and Leo the most I also ship them with other people like Leo and Neymar, or Cris and James. I have quite a few other Cris and Leo stories, some Leo and Ney stories and even a Ter Stegen and Rafinha one. They're all sitting on my computer but my winter semester is almost over so hopefully they'll be up soon! I hope you enjoyed this one! As always I had to include Sergio in my story. For some reason whenever I think of Cris having a really good friendship with anyone on the team I think of him and Sergio. Hence why Sergio is in almost all my stories haha. ALSO Sergio and Leo calling each other? I just had to add that. Because in some ways I feel like Sergio cares for Cris a lot. So it made sense to have the two people in the story who care about Cris to obviously want to work together.


End file.
